


Before I Die

by julinnnics



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, Clarke and Bellamy, bellamy and clarke - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Bitchy Clarke, Clarke is emotionally detached until she breaks, Eventual Smut (Maybe), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, I'm not Jrat so no im never going t get jasper killed of, Jasper is alive bitches, Masturbation, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy, Supernatural Elements, bellamy and clarke - Freeform, bellamy is constantly turned on, bitchy Octavia, salvatore brothers, there are avenger and there are vampires, yeah i mixed many movies and shows together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julinnnics/pseuds/julinnnics
Summary: “Is- is s-she still alive?”“What do you mean by “she”?” Tony asked.“Cl-clar” Bellamy couldn’t even say her full name without crying.“You mean me?” A girl from behind said and... no that couldn’t be her.Bellamy slowly turned around and saw a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, wearing a black dress with high heels.“Hi” she said with a small, shy smile. She looked so innocent but so hot at the same time.“Clarke?”





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy did not look out of the windows as often as he used to in the first two years. He started moving on, or he was in denial that Clarke- his co-leader, best friend, his

everything… 

died. 

Or that his sister is stuck in a bunker with what’s left of the human race and she is their new leader. He doesn't even know if she’s still alive. He grew a beard and his hair’s got longer. Raven used to laugh at him because if he hadn't had the beard he would look like Finn with this new hairstyle. He didn’t care what he looked like, he only cared if Octavia is still alive. 

Everyday since they got on the ship he gets nightmares about Clarke and Octavia dying in priamfaya. The only way of stopping them is being awake. He tried but in the end he always fell asleep. One time he even fainted because he was that exhausted. The dreams don’t stop, they did not stop. Now he gets them every two or three days but they’re still there- the same dream keeps going around and around in his head. 

He never actually forgave Echo for what she did to them on the ground, he silenced the anger with sleeping with her. He felt bad because he was using her but that was the only way of not snapping at her at every possible occasion. One time Echo said the words, those strong words - “I love you”. Bellamy did not answer, he practically ran out of the room.

The guilt was eating him alive. 

He couldn't say those words back to her because it was casual for him. No strings attached just sex. How can he say those words to Echo when his heart belongs to a girl. A dead girl.

The sadness was eating him alive.

He didn’t say it. He did not say "I love you” to Clarke and she died and now he’ll never get the chance to say them because 

she’s dead. 

_______________

 

“Bellamy! Get your ass over here!” Raven shouted.

“Raven what the fuck! You know that you don’t need to shout here.”

“Yeah whatever but that’s not important now. What’s important is that I think that we could get back to earth in less than a week from now.” Raven said with a huge smile on her face.

“That’s- that’s great! Okay now we need to get ready, I’m going to inform others.” Bellamy answered with a hint of a smile. That was the first time he was somehow happy on this ship.

Bellamy broke the news to everyone and practically everyone was happy, except Echo. She was scared that the first thing that Octavia’s going to do when she sees her is kill her. 

“I can’t Bellamy. I can’t go back down there. Octavia’s going to kill me when she sees me and you know that. I almost killed her and threatened to kill practically everyone she’s ever loved.”

“I know.” 

there was this uncomfortable silence between them. Bellamy didn’t know how to comfort her because even though he knew her now for six years the only thing he did with her was sex…nothing else. They didn’t even cuddle after that, he just left the room and went to his. He cared about her in a weird way because after all six years is a long time but every time he saw her Bellamy remembered all the awful things she has done to him and his friends. The thoughts that she took Clarke’s place on the ship and that Clarke could be here instead of her were a everyday thing also. 

“You’re not going to say anything, are you huh?”

Silence.

“I know that I’m not going to be as important as Clar-“

“Don’t” he snapped. He couldn’t even bear to hear her name.

“I’m sorry I just I-“

“Echo leave, please just…I want to be alone ." He answered with a hurt look on his face.

She looked at him one more time and left. He knew he was an asshole to her, but ever time someone mentioned Clarke he just snapped right back at them. 

___________

*A week later*

“Okay everything is ready! Get your asses in here and lets go home.” Raven shouted with a glimpse of excitement in her voice. 

“Once again Raven…You do not need to shout here!” Bellamy shouted at her realizing that he just contradicted his argument. Raven just rolled her eyes and started working on something, as always.

_______

 

When everyone got into the drop ship, Raven started working on getting them back to earth. They were few kilometers away from landing but something weird happened. It felt like they broke into some kind of a bubble. One time they see the earth being destroyed and the one small green place and the other they see a huge forest and then something very weird to them- a modern city. The view didn't last long because they crashed into that forest and lost consciousness for a long time. 

_______

His head hurt like hell, everything in his body was hurting him. When his eyes opened he realized that he was laying on a very comfortable bed. The first thought was that going down to the ground was a dream but when he opened his eyes he saw that he’s in a very nice room. He wanted to stand up but his muscles were too sore to even move.

“Hey calm down buddy!” someone said. He didn't recognize his voice.

“Who are you?!" was the first thing he asked.

 

“Oh you don’t know who I am…um well that’s very uncommon but I’m Tony Stark” the man answered. “I know you lived in a space ship but I’m kinda known…in the whole universe…not that I’m bragging or anything.” The first thought about this guy is that his sarcasm and ego is very high... too high for his liking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Hope you'll like it xx

“Where am I?! Where are my friends?!” Bellamy shouted at the guy standing in front of him and stood up. He wanted to knock out this guy and go find his friends. When he tried to he failed because the man actually knew how to fight and knocked him down very quickly. 

“I’m not trying to kill you or harm you or do any experiments on you. We actually saved you from the hikers, cops or even feds. So you should thank us instead of wanting to kill one of-“

“One of who?!” Bellamy spits clearly annoyed.

“The Avengers”

And in this moment Bellamy has never been more confused in his life as he is now, but he ignores it and asks “Where am I?” a little bit more calmly but still angry.

“In the Avengers mansion as I like to call it” Stark says proudly with a smirk forming on his lips.

“What are you? Are there others?” Bellamy asked.

“Okay if you’re not going to try to strangle me we can go to the main area and we’ll explain everything to you guys”

Bellamy nodded and followed the guy.

“uhm..so Tony-“

“ah, ah, ah you can call me mr. Stark…Tony is only for friends or as I like to call them; people that I know longer than one year and actually in some weird way care about them” Stark said.

Bellamy looked at him and the first thought that came to his head was: arrogant and with an big ego…this is going to be very interesting.

 

_________

 

When they came down to the “living room”, Bellamy saw all his friends with a couple of new faces. He ran to them and hugged all of them “Are you guys okay?” He immediately asked.

“Yes they’re fine, we didn’t kill you nor did we experimented on you so you are all safe” a tall, muscular man answered.

“And who are you?” Murphy asked.

“Okay, I know you all must be very confused and from what I’ve heard you guys probably think we want something from you” a woman said. “I’m Natasha Romanoff and this is Thor, Steven Rogers and as you may know him by now the one, and only Tony Stark himself.”

Bellamy and others looked at them for a long moment and didn’t know what to say.

“This is the time where you introduce yourself to us.” Thor joked with a smirk on his face.

“Oh I’m sorry but we just came to the ground that was kind of destroyed and now is all modern with cities and huge buildings” Raven bitterly answered with an annoyed look.

“I know this may all seem like it’s a dream or it’s not real, because trust me in the first few months I thought I was dreaming” Steve said with a very serious facial expression.

“How did this all happen? When we were in space we only saw a destroyed planet with a small glimpse of a green dot on it and now this- we are here with people that are dressed in normal, not dirty clothes and that are probably not grounders” Bellamy started asking questions “Wh- who are you people?”

“We are the Avengers. One of the most powerful and strongest people in this whole universe. There are few more of us but now they’re not here, they’ll be here in the evening. We know actually a lot about you and your ‘space crew’. We’ve heard stories about you and-“

“What stories? And from who?” Bellamy asked 

“From me” a voice answered from behind. Bellamy turned around and saw his little sister also in clean clothes. 

He stood there and in that moment he forgot how to move. He just looked at her… his little sister in clothes, normal clothes, with a high ponytail and a huge grin on her face. She went to him and hugged him a little bit too tight. I knew my sister was strong but I’m barely breathing. He thought to himself.

“I missed you so much big brother!” Octavia excitedly.

“I missed you too, O!”

“Okay now that we’ve got our very emotional reunion here let’s talk more.” Tony said clearly annoyed that this whole event was going on for so long.

“y-yeah o-okay” Bellamy answered, still shocked that his sister was right there, not dead. “By Avengers you mean you guys are some kind of an army or-“ Bellamy was cut of by the laughter escaping from Thors and Tony’s mouth’s.

When they stopped laughing Steve answered “Okay I see you clearly are still confused. Let’s start with the basics. You’re probably thinking how the hell are you in this modern world, well we actually don’t know the answer to that. One day I…we just woke up like nothing happened. There was no end of the world, it was normal like everyday. When Tony and Bruce did some digging we found out the other planets planned this whole thing out. Basically we got back in time and everything that was before the apocalypse is here and all the people that died suddenly woke up like nothing happened. The people that were in the bunker explained everything to us, but we still can’t figure out why you guys still saw a destroyed planet from that space ship you were living on” 

 

And then Bellamy realized that they some how got back in time on earth, so that meant that she could be alive.

“I have a question” Bellamy said almost whispering with his low voice.

“Yeah, go ahead”

“Is s-she still alive?” 

“What do you mean by ‘she’?” Tony asked

“Cl-clar” Bellamy couldn’t even say her full name without his voice cracking.

“You mean me?” A girl from behind said and, no that couldn’t be her. 

Bellamy slowly turned around and saw a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, wearing a black dress with high black heels.

“Hi” she said with a small, shy smile. She looked so innocent but so hot at the same time.

“Clarke?”

Bellamy closed the distance between them and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her up. At this moment he was crying, first time in the past 6 years out of happiness. 

“C-Clarke I missed you so much” he said with a huge smile on his face.

“I missed you too” she answered quietly. When Bellamy put her back to the ground and he looked at her dress and the heels she was wearing. God her legs and her cleavage looked so good. He forgot there weren’t just the two of them in the room and he felt people mostly Murphy which was weird pushing him back to the sofa and hugging Clarke tightly. 

 

I didn’t know they actually liked each other he thought to himself but then ignored it and looked at Clarke’s smile but she wasn’t crying, it looked like she was just meeting her friends after not seeing them for only like a week. She wasn’t emotional at all which also was very weird knowing Clarke, but people change Bellamy, she isn’t the old Clarke, she is a totally different person so maybe she doesn’t get so emotional now.

 

“I’m going to show you your rooms” Clarke said.

Everyone nodded and followed her. 

After taking Murphy, Raven, Echo, Emori, Harper and Monty to their rooms, there was only him and her walking down the hallway. He actually didn’t know what to tell her, he was just looking and absorbing her gorgeous body. It felt wrong that he already got turned on by just looking at her in this small black dress and high heels but he couldn’t stop staring. 

After a couple of minutes she asked.

“Did you want to get a room with Echo?” Clarke asked.

“uh I don’t know, why?”

“Aren’t you guys together? Raven told me you slept together or something so I just assumed.”

“No, well yes we slept together but it was just-“ 

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, Bellamy. It’s not like you are my boyfriend” she joked but with a sad tone to her voice which was odd.

“Yeah, no…we are just…friends” Bellamy didn’t know what to actually say back.

“Are you blushing?” Clarke let out a small giggle and that was the first time in his whole life that he saw her giggling. It was one of the cutest things he’s ever experience. “Hello? Earth to Bellamy” 

“Um sorry I just…I didn’t see you so long and I thought- I thought you were dead, but now that you aren’t I just can’t stop looking at you, sorry” Bellamy answered shyly like he was on his first date.

 

“Yeah it’s really good seeing you too. You know that Octavia wouldn’t stop asking me when you were coming down, like I knew the answer to that and when should she start planning a party for you guys… but in the past 2 years she didn’t mention you or the others that often…” Clarke said the last sentence in a whisper like she didn’t want him to hear that.

Bellamy tried to change the topic, because right now he didn’t want to get all sad about his sister losing hope of seeing him.

“So this guy, Thor. His parents really named him after the God Of Thunder?” He asked jokingly with a smirk.

“Uh, so they didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“That he actually is the God Of Thunder?” Clarke asked with a confused look on her face like it was obvious ( it wasn’t )

Bellamy burst out laughing at her because how the hell was that true.

“That actually was funny, Clarke. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Okay I see you don’t trust me. Let me show you then” she said and reached out for his hand and went with him to a room. 

“Thor?” she shouted.

“Yes my beautiful-” he stopped when he saw that there weren’t only the two of them in the room.

“So Bellamy here doesn’t actually think that you’re The Thor so I would really appreciate it if you could show him your hammer or whatever it is” she said with a sweet, innocent smile on her face.

A couple seconds passed and Thor took his hammer in his hands.

“Hey so I’ve heard you like history huh? Well then you probably know that only The God Of Thunder can have this sword in his hands, right?” Thor asked nonchalantly. 

“Well yes of course.”

 

“Okay, now you try to hold it.” Thor said and put the hammer on the ground and gestured him to hold it. Bellamy with a confused look on his face went to the hammer and tried to grasp the laying tool on the floor. He tried but failed. 

After a few tries he gave up.

“What? How is this possible?!” Bellamy asked.

“Well guess you’re not worthy enough.” Thor answered with a smirk forming on his face. Then Bellamy realized that this whole thing wasn’t a joke. He wanted to ask so many, probably too many questions. 

This is not real, because how could it be?! He thought to himself.

“Bellamy? You still with us?” Clarke asked jokingly with a beautiful smile on her face.

“Um-yeah, yeah…sorry I’m just really shocked. When Stark said about the Avengers being powerful and all I thought he was just boosting his ego and that you weren’t having a literal God of Thunder.”

“Well there are more people with…powers” Clarke said not sure if she could share that information with him.

“Like who?” Bellamy asked giving a curious look.

“Well not everyone here has superpowers. Some people are just born geniuses for example Tony… Octavia’s going to tell you everything tomorrow, for now I’m going to show you your room and you’re going to sleep okay?” Clarke answered with an annoyed look like it was obvious that they had powers. Bellamy nodded and they exited the room. He saw Clarke saying something to Thor with a small smile and gave him a hug. He was feeling like he shouldn’t be there with them, that he should leave, but then Clarke waved at him to follow her.

After a minute or ten, yeah it was a ten minute walk… god this place was huge, they reached his room. When he entered it, it was modern and huge, but it was further from the others rooms. 

“Um… sorry that you have your room located so far away from the others, There weren’t any free rooms or there were but… others kind of did their little experiments there, mostly Tony and Bruce. They like to create new stuff and not all of them are successful”

“It’s not the end of the world that I have my room a little bit further than the others.” Bellamy answered with a smirk on his face.

He was met with silence a thing that he knew all to well.

“Goodnight Bellamy.” Clarke said like she was hurt by the words that came out of Bellamy’s mouth. It took him a while to realize what he’d said but he didn’t get the chance to talk to her, because she exited and closed the door really quickly.

Who the fuck says that shit?! I left her to die six years ago to priamfaya and now that I know she’s alive I blurted out about the end of the world… I’m a fucking moron. Bellamy thought.

He looked at the room one more time and laid on his new bed. Even though he was exhausted, Bellamy couldn’t seem to fall asleep. He still beat himself mentally that he’s said those words to Clarke. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I know all this is moving really quickly but trust me everything's going to be explained better. I just love writing confused Bellamy haha anyways I hope you'll love this chapter! Comment if you want longer or shorter chapters! P.S.: this chapter have not been edited so there could be many mistakes and I apologize in advance for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter! I'm not going to lie, nothing extreme happens here. It's kind of filled with Clarke and Bellamy bonding at 4 a.m.<3 I want to post longer chapters like 3-5k long so the next chapter's gonna be longer than this one.

He wasn’t sleeping well that night. He had nightmares about Clarke dying once again. Bellamy must've screamed in his dream because he heard a woman's voice that woke him up.

“Hey it’s okay, Bell.” a soft voice answered. He didn’t realize it at first but then he saw a beautiful blonde- Clarke sat besides him.

“I’m sorry." Bellamy answered with a sad look on his face. 

“No, you don’t have to be sorry for anything okay? It was just a nightmare and I was near by and heard you.” she answered softly. God I could get used to this. He thought but then he remembered Echo and that she was couple rooms away from him. No, I am in a relationship with another woman and I cannot fantasize about Clarke waking me up with her beautiful ocean eyes and this big sweet smile on her face… No! Stop thinking about her!

He didn’t realize that she was still there looking at him with a confusion plastered on her face. “You okay?” she asked.

“Y- yeah I’m alright, I just had a nightmare, nothing serious.” He answered looking at her eyes and- fuck it if that wasn’t the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. 

“Yeah, I get them sometimes too, everyone does. You should go back to sleep.”

“I don’t think I can. I’m just still shocked about… everything.” he said.

“Well, if you want to, I can show you around now, I know it’s 4 am but I also can’t sleep and there’s nothing else to do, someone’s probably awake now too.” 

“Yeah, that would be great actually.” He said with a smile forming on his face.

“Okay then let’s go!” Clarke answered and took his hand in hers and basically dragged him out of the bed. When they got out of his room, Bellamy didn’t even listen to what she said to him. He just looked at her with his eyes and absorbed her beauty. She still had her long hair, but now it wasn’t this dirty blonde color that she had six years ago. She was skinnier which worried him a bit but she looked healthy. 

“So you’re not listening to me at all.” she said with an annoyed look on her face.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you for six years and I- you look really good, Princess.” with calling her 'princess' for one second he felt like they were smiling at each other in the light of the fire.

“You don’t look bad yourself. The beard is new, and your hair is longer.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t have anyone to impress so I didn’t really care what I looked like and thinking that you’re… dead it- it broke me.” He said with a single tear falling from his eye.

“Yeah, it was hard for me too, bu- but I had so much work to do in the past six years so it took my mind off of it.” she said with a normal facial expression like it was nothing. That was the weirdest thing he noticed from her when he first saw her. She sounded and seemed like she wasn’t surprised that they all were alive and well. He found that really odd. “- Okay! here’s the ‘living room’, well it actually isn’t we all just meet here.”

“This building is huge. Everything here is large; the rooms, halls. It’s crazy!” 

“It is big, but if you would be as long as me and O has been here, you would get used to it.” Clarke answered.

“So how did this happen?” Bellamy asked and gestured around with his hands at the whole building.

Clarke’s facial expression faded from smirking to having a tear in her eye threatening to spill out. She didn’t answer him and looked like she was reminiscing old events in her head. After a minute of silence she asked “Um do you want something to drink?” her face faded from sad to normal with a fake smile on her face. He did not know what change but he didn’t want to mention it to her because it surely hurt her when he asked a normal question about the past. Maybe something happened… something traumatizing and she doesn’t want to say it out loud. He thought to himself.

“Yeah, sure.” he acted like nothing happened.

“So I know you probably never drank this, because well we lived in space and then we lived in a post apocalyptic world so tequila isn’t something you know the taste of, but I think you’ll going to like it.” she handed him the fancy drink and gestured for him to drink it.

The first thought was that it was awful. He almost spitted it out. Clarke started laughing at his facial expression. 

“Well at first I also thought it was awful, but when you drink more of it, you’ll get used to it and eventually start to like the taste of it.” Clarke said still laughing uncontrollably.

“I think I’m never going to get used to this. How could you drink this it’s terrible.” 

“Trust me, when you hit rock bottom as I did plenty of time, you’ll drink bottles of it on daily basis.” Clarke said like it was nothing. Drinking such a strong alcohol daily isn’t something normal. 

 

“What do you mean rock bottom? Clarke… what happened? You know you can tell me.” 

 

“Uh I wasn’t supposed to say that. You know what… forget it, just go back to your room and try to sleep.” She said quickly going away from him.

“Wait…Clar-“

“Sleep well, Bellamy.” She said and he lost the sight of her in the darkness.

He stood there dumbfounded for awhile. Bellamy did not know what to do; he was confused and felt pretty guilty about what he’s said. But then again he didn’t say anything insulting nor hurting her. With a long sigh he went to his room and tried to sleep. Sleep after a couple of hours of laying in bed took over him this time pretty quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning in the Avengers mansion with basically Clarke trying to make food for Bellamy but in the end failing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I said that this chapter was supposed to be longer than usual and I'm sorry, but I can guarantee you that the next chapter is gonna be around 3-5k word long. I hope you'll like it xx

“Morning sunshine!” someone shouted waking him up. 

 

“W-what?! Who the hell is this?!” Bellamy shouted not recognizing the voice.

 

“You’ve been sleeping for over 15 hours, so me the great friend that I am wanted to wake up you up, before you'll hibernate.” Murphy answered with a smirk on his face like he was proud that he just interrupted someone’s sleep. Well he enjoyed making people mad.

“Shut up, Murphy.” 

 

“O nuh-uh we’re going to go eat something and maybe talk to the strange people that ‘helped us’.” 

 

“They did help us and I don’t think they want something from us… They are good people.” He answered getting out of the bed and yawning.

“Something seems off. When I asked Octavia yesterday about how they'd met, she immediately changed the topic and said that she’s tired and practically ran out of the room.” Murphy said. Then all of a sudden Bellamy reminded himself that it was the same thing what Clarke’s done when he asked her. Murphy was right. Maybe they are safe here but something is definitely off about their past; something really bad happened, maybe even worse than mount weather or seeing your loved one get killed in front of you.

He didn’t want to bring it up to Murphy that Clarke reacted the same way Octavia did because it could complicate things. He excused himself and went to eat something alone, but of course someone saw him and ran up to him- Echo. 

“Hey Bellamy! I just ate and the food here is amazing! You should try-“

Bellamy cut her off and said “Yeah, I’m going to eat now so I don’t have the time for talking.” and walked away as quickly as possible. He said it way to harsh but he did not care about that right now because he was starving and he just wanted to eat and start asking questions once again about…everything.

 

Once he walked into the kitchen he saw a happy Emori and Raven cooking something, probably burning it because how could they know how to cook. Then he walked up and saw Clarke talking with Stark and Rogers. They looked like they talked about nothing serious because they were smiling and laughing. Seeing Clarke happy was one of his favorite things to see. Six years ago he only saw her smiling about three or four times, it was a very rare sight, but now? Now she had this big, genuine smile on her face- she found happiness.

“Oh hey, Bellamy! You slept the longest, we thought you were dead there.” Clarke said laughing in the same time.

“I’m well and alive. I was just really exhausted.” 

“Yeah, well now you need to eat something.” Rogers answered and left the kitchen.

Clarke opened the fridge and started making food. Bellamy realized that she was making it for him and looked up at her. Her face was focused on the food like her life was depending on it. He found it funny that she was so concentrated on the meal she was making. But it was Clarke after all; she was serious about everything.

 

“What?” Clarke asked with having a smile on her face.

 

“It’s nothing, just I forgot that you always are serious about everything, even making food.”

 

“Oh maybe you should try making spaghetti, it seems easy but I’m really bad at making things, I can even burn a cookie somehow.”

 

“Okay what can I help you with?” Bellamy said.

 

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and gave him a surprised look. 

 

“What? Maybe I don’t know what spaghetti is but it seems like it’s not something hard to make and I want to help.”

 

“Oh- kay. Come here and cut these.”

She gave him a knife and gestured him to cut vegetables. Bellamy was pretty clueless and Clarke immediately noticed it then she smiled and put her hands over his. She slowly started cutting and he didn’t even focus on the food, he looked at her all the time, stunned by this closeness. Yesterday she was emotionless and cold, even though she hugged him, but he felt like she wasn’t surprised by seeing them for the first time in the past six years. Now she was smiling and was happy and all the hurt that he saw yesterday in her eyes was gone.

 

“You know what? We’re going to the city to eat something nice, because this isn’t going to work. Get dressed and meet me in 10 in the living room.” Clarke shouted; practically running out of the kitchen to get dressed.

 

Bellamy smiled at her and went to his room to get dressed. Well he didn’t know where everything was, because he was only there to sleep. The shock was still in his body system. He could not believe that his sister and best friend were safe, well he thought they were. The two of them were happy, but they are hiding something, something that is big, something that they all are scared to even share with him…

 

a secret. 

 

And Bellamy needed to find out what it was. He needed to know everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares? Thor and Bellamy talk? Clarke undressing in front of Bellamy?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this chapter so I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes.

Bellamy didn’t know why he started to feel nervous and at what point in his life was he nervous about Clarke and him going out. It wasn’t even because of the city and that everything was really different from what it was six years ago, it was because him and her were going to have some time together, just the two of them. He wore a gray sweater with black jeans.

There was a knock on the door and when Bellamy opened it he saw her in a black t-shirt and with black jeans. her hair was in a half bun. 

 

“Oh, you look cute.” she said looking up and down at him- she was checking him out and that made Bellamy’s cheeks turn to a slight tone of red. 

 

“Thanks, you look beautiful as always.” 

 

“Don't flirt with me Blake, you’re taken.” she answered with a smirk on her face.

 

“I wasn’t-“

 

“I'm just playing with you, calm down.” Clarke laughed and took his hand in hers, dragging him out of the room and going to the elevator. “Hey, don’t be nervous. You’re going to get used to this. The new world is shocking for all of you, and everyone here knows it, so don’t be scared to ask us questions.” 

 

Bellamy really wanted to ask about what happened the other night, but he knew that his question would be met with silence from her. The urge to talk about it was ginormous. Instead he didn't respond. 

 

After a minute or two of quietness he broke the silence.

 

“So where are we heading to?”

 

“A few minutes from here, there's a diner with delicious pancakes. Octavia and I go there every Monday, it’s our little tradition.” She answered. Bellamy smiled to himself at how her and O got close over the years.

 

“So when did you guys become friends?”

 

“That’s a really long story actually. At first both of us wanted to kill one another, but then after some things we went through we just started to trust each other and became friends. There’s so much more to the story but I don’t want to get you bored to death." She smiled at him. 

“Trust me, I’m really curious at how you two went from frenemies to besties.” Bellamy smirked and he could see Clarke blush a little.

 

“Okay, maybe if we get to the diner, I’ll tell you everything about us.” 

 

And maybe this was the moment when she’ll tell him everything. When they got to the diner, they sat in a table. And he asked. “Are you going to enlighten me about you and Octavia?” 

 

“Let’s eat first, then I’ll tell you.” 

 

She is trying to change the topic. He thought. He just nodded and they ordered food, well Clarke ordered him something. They ate- and god these pancakes were really delicious. Clarke would constantly steal glances at Bellamy and smile at how he moaned when ate the food. 

 

“Can you guys add me into this tradition of yours?” Bellamy asked with a huge smile.

 

“And here I thought you wouldn’t ask.” Clarke laughed and continued “We need to get back, there’s going to be a storm.” and after that she grabbed his hand and they exited the diner. He loved how she would just put her tiny hand in his, like it was a platonic thing. It was—comforting. Bellamy really could get used to this.

___________

 

After they got back, everyone was working on something- Stark was talking to Raven and Emori, Murphy was somewhere- probably destroying something, Monty and Harper were most likely in their new room and Echo was nowhere to be found- he didn’t care about her at all in the moment.

 

“The meeting is at 8pm.” Rogers came to and whispered to Clarke, but Bellamy heard all of it.

 

“Okay.” She answered. “I’m gonna go now because I need to work out, so see you later, Bell.” 

 

And in that moment he stood there; shocked but at the same time unbelievably happy. She called him Bell. The only person that ever called him that was his sister, if she would say that at the beginning of their friendship, he would call her out on that, but now? Now he was proud that Clarke Griffin just called him ‘Bell’.

 

“Yeah, bye.” he choked out and gave her a weak smile. She grinned and turned on her heel and headed to the gym. Bellamy stood there for a couple more minutes; still stunned by what she’s said until a voice came from behind him.

 

“Hey.” Echo said a bit annoyed.

 

“Uh, hey,”

 

“So I’ve heard that you and Clarke went to some diner.”

 

“Well, yeah. We couldn’t get any food done so we’ve decided that she would just take me to get some food in the city.”

 

“That’s great, but you’re an adult and I’m pretty sure you know how to make food.” she answered with anger in her voice- jealousy.

 

“Echo, what are you getting at here?”

 

“Well I just want her to realize that you’re in a relationship and that she doesn’t need to care about whether you eat or not, that’s my job.” she practically screamed at him. 

 

“Clearly I did not make it clear to you. I’m not a relationship guy, Echo. This was just sex for me- nothing else.” He answered and at the same time he felt guilty but also relived that he finally said it.

 

Echo just looked at him with disgust. After a minute she scoffed and ran to her room. At least that was done he thought to himself.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Thor asked with a smirk on his face. Bellamy just looked at him- really annoyed and walked away. When he got to his room his mind started overthinking. What if everything here is just a illusion or maybe I’m hallucinating. What the fuck is going on?! This can’t be true. Nothing here is real! He didn’t even realize when he rushed out of the bedroom and ran to the gym.

 

He saw Clarke punching a punching bag to death. She looked furious. 

 

“Clarke?” he didn’t get an answer from her.

 

“Clarke.” nothing, once again.

 

“CLARKE STOP!” and then she kicked the bag and let out a loud growl. She looked really annoyed that someone just interrupted her training session, but when she saw him, her eyes softened.

“Yeah?” she asked. He didn’t respond, he didn’t know what to say, he stood there and looked at her. His eyes started getting filled up with tears- she noticed.

 

Almost immediately she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands found her waist and wrapped around it tightly. For a moment everything melted away, there were just the two of them on this really strange earth. After, what felt like forever she pushed away and looked at him, his hands were still wrapped around her waist. With her left hand she touched his cheek and pushed away the tears, that kept flowing. She kept stroking his cheek so lightly that he almost didn’t feel her hand on his cheek. Her right hand was laying on his chest. Those ocean eyes were locked with his; dark brown eyes. After awhile she asked.

 

“What happened, Bell?” she half-whispered with a soft voice.

 

“I- I just started overthinking about everything and for a second I thought that I were hallucinating and you were actually d-dead.” at the last word his voice broke. She couldn’t look at her when he said it because he weirdly felt guilty.

 

“Hey, look at me.” he nodded and returned the gaze to her “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere okay? We’re safe and everything here is real.” she said- her face inches away from his.

 

“Yeah… I’m sorry for barging in for your training session.”

 

“No, don’t apologize. Maybe it’s for the better that you stopped me. I almost destroyed that punching bag.” she smiled and he let out a chuckle. “I have an idea.” she added. His brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“You know… Your beard and hair are long, well too long and we really should change that.”

 

“You think so? I kind of like my beard and this new hairstyle, come on! I know you love it.”

 

“Yeah, keep telling that to yourself, but I’m going to shave that beard out of your face even if that meant I’m going to do it when you’re asleep.” she winked at him. “Plus we need to bring back your pretty boy status.” 

 

“You think I was pretty?” he answered jokingly and she just elbowed him in the stomach.

______

 

When they got back to her room she left him for a couple of minutes to get the tools. He looked around the room and looked at the framed pictures. There was one with Octavia and her; smiling. Both of them looked like they really were close. Another picture was with a lot of people - he recognized Clarke in darker hair, Octavia, Rogers, Stark, Romanoff and Thor, there were a couple more people that he didn’t knew but they all seemed really close- like a family. The third picture was Clarke, Octavia, Romanoff, Thot, Stark and Rogers at some restaurant looking really annoyed. They looked really funny, like all of them came back from a really tiring job. 

 

When Clarke came back, he sat on her bed and looked at her coming his way.

 

“Okay so let’s make you look fabulous!” she smiled and put the tools down on the bed. Then she sat besides him and started wetting a towel and brushing it on his beard. Then she took the razor and when she wanted to cut his beard he said. “You know that I know how to shave, right?”

 

“Of course I know that, but I’m bored and I’m going to do this 100 times better than you’d ever did.” she smirked. He sighed and smiled at her. After a while of trying to shave his beard- it didn’t work.

 

“Nope, this isn’t going to work.” she said and he furrowed his eyebrows at her. She started to get onto his lap and he froze in that moment. His hands immediately landed on her thighs, at that she just smirked. 

 

“Now, look up.” he did that and she shifted herself in his lap, she brushed against the growing bulge in his pants. She didn’t realize or she did but didn’t want to mention it to him so he did not do it either.

 

“And done!” he lowered his head and looked at her, she smirked at him because of course; he was blushing. “Now, the hair!” he huffed and gave her the scissors. Clarke shifted - once again in his lap and yet again she brushed against his; very visible erection. She surely noticed it but instead of mentioning it she smirked and started working on his hair. Her breasts were brushing against his chest and- fuck. If he wasn’t turned on earlier, he surely was now.

 

When Clarke was done with his hair, she said. “Okay, now we need to wash your greasy hair and we’re done.”

 

“Well, I think I know how to wash my hair.”

 

“From seeing this big mess on your hair, I doubt it.” she said with a mischievous grin.

 

“Don’t tell you’re going to wash my hair like I’m a six year old.” he said with a funny look on his face.

 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I’m actually going to do that, besides when I start something, I’m going to end it by myself.” he rolled his eyes and let her do her job.

Clarke grabbed his hand and went to the bathroom with him. She turned on the water and started washing his hair. Her hands moved up and down his head; it was a really good feeling. The tiredness took over him and his eyes closed for a moment.

“Bellamy? Did you fell asleep?” Clarke looked confused, because who fells asleep while someone washes their hair? 

“Y-no, it just felt really good, you washing my hair and my eyes closed for a minute, I wasn’t sleeping.” Bellamy defended himself. Clarke just smirked at him and threw a towel in his face, Bellamy didn’t catch it so the towel landed on his head, she just laughed at that and exited the bathroom. Bellamy dried his hair with the towel and then he looked at the mirror, he looked like him old self. It felt a little bit odd at first, like all those sic years in space didn’t happen, but then happiness took over him. Bellamy took quite a while looking at himself.

 

“I understand that you looking like your old self is really odd, but standing in front of a mirror and adoring yourself in like 10 minutes is funny.” Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, then she started laughing uncontrollably.

 

“What?” Bellamy smiled at her with a chuckle.

 

“You really didn’t change. You still have this ‘everyone wants me’ expression on your face.”

 

“My what now? ‘Everyone wants me face’?” and she nodded. 

 

“I know that face well to good, you always looked at everyone, like you were trying to flirt but didn’t anything more.” 

 

“How would you know that? What? The Clarke Griffin has something for a Blake?” and he smirked. She rolled her eyes and said. “Of course not, you’re not as charming as you like to think.” she patted him on his shoulder and continued by saying. “I’ll be training with Steve, you know where to find me.” she winked at him and started moving towards the exit of the room. His eyes landed at the way her hips were moving and he couldn’t get his eyes off of her until she left. God, this girl will kill me.

 

__________________

 

Clarke was something else, she was intense, but at the same time beautiful. She was acting completely different, but it was six years- People change, Bellamy. But the new version of herself was in some kind- lighter. She wasn’t overthinking so much about others anymore, she has made a family here on earth, but he was not a part of it. She smirked a lot, laughed a lot, but when he asked one question… about her past, the time the question landed, she looked small and scared. She has a secret, everyone here knows this secret except him and his family.

 

After hours of being lost in his own thoughts Bellamy looked over at the window- it was dark outside, then he stood up and went to the main area. The view was spectacular; sky full of stars, every building was filled with lights. He put his hands in the pockets of his gray pants and absorbed the beautiful sight. He still could not believe it that all this was real- Clarke was alive, Octavia was alive and they lived in this beautiful place, had started a family- Avengers. 

 

The silence was a thing that Bellamy knew too well, but this time instead of hating it, he adored it. Being alone this time was a pleasant feeling. The quietness was broke when a male voice came from behind him.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Thor asked standing besides, not looking at him.

 

“Yeah, it really is magnificent.” and both the men smirked at themselves. Bellamy turned his sight back at the view of the city. After couple moments of silence, he said. “So you’re the God of thunder, huh?” Thor scoffed and let out a small chuckle.

 

“Yeah, it feels weird to see a person that you read books about in real life. C and O were also shocked, but after years they’ve got used to it.”

 

“So how long have you all known each other? How did you meet?” Bellamy asked with a slightly hopeful look. Maybe he’ll tell about the past. he thought to himself.

 

“It all started with Nick Fury; the boss of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He called us in and at first none of us wanted all of this, being in a team of ignorant and self-absorbed people. But the time has past and here we are- a team.” Thot scoffed “Earths mightiest heroes.” and he rolled his eyes. “The truth is that we aren’t the good guys, we never were. People see us as good people, because they only see us when we save the world all over again, but what they don’t know is about the other planets, that Asgard- my home is completely destroyed, that I had to kill my own sister or that I never know if I should trust my brother.” Thor looked at Bellamy and added.

 

“No matter what, always be thankful for your family and friends. You’ll never know when you’re going to lose them.” and with that, Thor left Bellamy with silence and thoughts.

 

Bellamy felt nothing inside of him. Thor didn’t say anything specific about how they all met, but this Nick Fury guy Bellamy needed to find. He stood there a bit longer and then walked back to his room. When he found himself in his bedroom he sat on the armchair and started planning.

 

This was going to be a hell of a night. 

 

__________________

The sky was light blue with no cloud covering it. The grass couldn’t get greener. The birds were singing and everything was perfect- too perfect… not real. Bellamy found himself with a rifle and his old outfit.

 

“Where am I?” he asked himself.

 

“You’re in your dream, Bellamy.” a soft voice answered from behind. He turned to look at the person and he saw- Clarke. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, because it wasn’t the same dream that he’s been having on the ring; Clarke dying, it was a good dream were the woman in front of him is smiling softly and looking at him with her ocean blue eyes. For a moment they just look at each other staying in a comfortable silence.

 

“So this is how it could’ve been, huh? Us standing here without any worries about people dying or the world ending. Just us.” he almost whispered.

 

“Yeah, I guess, but you know everything here isn’t real. There’s always going to be war and the only peace you’ll know is in your dreams.”

 

“Maybe in another life, we’ll get the chance to have a better future, with nothing to worry about, with peace.”

 

She looked at him, a single tear dropping from her eye. 

 

“Maybe.”

 

________

 

He woke up with no one disturbing his sleep this morning which was odd. It was still dark outside. He looked at the clock- 4:50a.m.. Bellamy laid in his bed for a bit longer than usual, then he looked out of the window, enjoying the view. He never thought about what’s coming next. If they’re going to live here forever. Probably not. he thought to himself. 

When Bellamy got out of his room, and found himself walking in the hallway. It seemed that almost everyone was still asleep, except Tony working on something.

 

“Do you sleep, like… ever?” 

Tony looked up at him and scoffed. “Sometimes, when I’m exhausted to the extent that I pass out on the floor.” and smirked. “I prefer working when there’s still dark outside, it’s… peaceful.” 

 

silence.  
“Besides everything looks better at night.” and with that, Tony got back to work. Clearly he wasn’t in the mood for a long talk. 

 

Bellamy walked away from him and started going in the direction of Clarke’s room. He did not realize that until he found himself in front of her door to her bedroom. He knocked once… twice. No response.

 

Then the door opened itself. I shouldn’t, I’m invading her privacy. But even then he went inside her room. She was asleep in her bed, her blanket was situated around her waist. She was wearing a white tank top from which he could see her black bra. She was laying on her stomach, when Bellamy walked closer to her, to see her face. There were tear staines on her cheeks- she was crying, he realized. His hand stroked her cheek, the touch made her eyes open, after a while, Clarke looked at Bellamy and jumped, her eyes scared for a second.

 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” she asked, clearly shocked by his presence.

 

“I don’t know, I just thought about you and the door was open, so I came, I’m sorry I shouldn’t.”

 

“Yeah, but you did come here anyways.” she looked at him sadly, then he realized that she was having a nightmare. Their eyes locked with each other for a moment.

 

“You were having a nightmare.” 

 

“Why do you care? It’s not your problem.” she said and got up from her bed. She started undressing, not even caring if he was still in her room. Bellamy stood still and was looking at her. When Clarke realized he was staring, she smirked and turned so he was looking at her back. Then she unhooked her bra and threw it on the armchair. Bellamy shook his head and said.

 

“I- uh.” nothing more came from his mouth. He was still looking at her, he couldn’t stop staring.

 

“Something wrong?” she asked innocently. “I’m going to shower… wanna join me?”

 

His mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. 

“C-clarke, I-“

 

“I was joking, calm down.” then she closed the door to the bathroom.

 

He stood there. Shocked? Obviously, turned on? Yes, and it was very visible, too visible.  
This was going to be a game now, and I’m not going to lose it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the talk between Bellamy and Clarke we've all waited for is here, but does that mean Clarke will be honest with Bellamy? Yes. But will she ACTUALLY break? I don't think so.

Bellamy didn’t sleep that night — again — he was recalling about what Clarke’s said earlier in the day, or more what was she thinking when she said that. He knew that the girl changed, but her becoming; teasing, seductive was a new side of Clarke Griffin, and he was tempted to get to know every side of her. 

 

 

When the first light strokes came into Bellamy’s room, he got up from his bed and started moving towards the entrance of the hallway. It was quite as always, it seemed like everyone was asleep which he knew there were people working. He hasn’t been in the gym, well except when he saw Clarke beating the shit out of the beating sack. When he got to the there, he felt like deja vu hit him really hard, cause he saw Clarke — this time training with someone; Steve Rogers. They looked like they were fighting, but at the same time talking. Of course their movements were quicker than anyone he saw in his life, Clarke seemed like she was few steps ahead of Steve, but then he focused on the man and he also seemed like he knew every punch she’ll give him before even giving it.

 

 

Then in a second Steve was on the floor and Clarke on him with a knife to his throat, laughing immensely at the guy.

 

 

“Griffin 1, Rogers 0.” she said and got off of him. She threw the knife at the side and started moving in the direction of the bathroom, but before that she looked up at Bellamy and smirked. 

 

 

“Don’t mess with Griffin, or any woman with this much strength in particular.” Steve came to stand next to Bellamy. 

 

 

“Message received… She really beat the shit out of you.” 

 

 

“You should see her in action. About two years ago she was even more aggressive, but now she’s found peace and is in no need to be on her toes all the time.” he said and walked away.

 

 

_Is in no need to be on her toes all the time._ He repeated that line from Steve in his head. He didn’t even ask about that, because of course he wouldn’t get any straight answer from him. Bellamy was confused all time, not because he thought he was in danger; actually he felt pretty marvelous here. But ‘cause every one of them was being secretive about how they met. Bellamy decided that after his training session in the gym, he’s gonna go to Clarke’s room, to talk about that.

 

 

__________________

 

 

 

After a cold shower and a few motivational talks to the mirror he decided to come to her room. When Bellamy found himself standing in front of her door, he felt like running away from it. Anxiety was eating him alive. After a moment of standing there, he knocked on her door. She opened it and Bellamy couldn’t help but grin at her. Clarke was wearing black leggings with an over-sized grey sweater — she looked adorable. Even though he knew that the adorable woman standing in front of him could kill him any second. Her hair was curly at the ends and messy. Bellamy noticed her tired eyes; she looked like she was getting ready to sleep. 

 

 

“Hey, did I interrupt your sleep?” he asked still smiling at her.

 

 

“No, I was just drawing and kind of zoned out.” Clarke answered softly, her voice sounded like she just woke up. “Do you want to come in?” 

 

 

“Yeah, I just want to talk to you.” he sounded really serious, because Bellamy didn’t come here to joke. He wanted an honest talk with her. She nodded slowly and gestured for him to come in. They sat at the couch in the corner of her room, looking at the city.

 

 

“So what did you want to talk to me, you sounded pretty serious.”

 

 

“Yeah, well I don’t want to stress you or anything, but I’ve tried to ask you and the others about how you all met and none of you answered my question. I just feel like you’re hiding something and I know we didn’t see each other for six years and that you may not trust me as much as you did, but I want to be honest with you, because it bother’s me.” after a long confession he took a deep breath and waited for her to answer. She looked at him, and sighed.

 

 

“There are things that the other and I don’t like to talk about and that’s not a secret. We just never really had a conversation about that, I do not keep anything from you, Bellamy. We don’t lie to you, we just don’t like the topic about our past, that’s all.” she answered that question quickly — like a robot.

 

 

“Clarke, I know it’s been six years and things may be different, well they are different between us, but I want to re-build our rela- friendship, and I want you to trust me. I know you are not going to go to me when something is wrong or cry on my shoulder, because that trust needs to be earned, but I want us to be close again.” 

 

 

“Close? Bellamy what are you talking about? We never were close. We were co-leaders and partners and that’s why you would see me cry sometimes, because we were living in a post apocalyptic world. And privacy in those times, basically didn't exist. That changed now, you don’t need to care about me, because I can take care of myself. Things changed — that’s true, but our friendship was always based on leadership and trusting each other, because we needed to trust each other back then, but now? Now we don’t need each other anymore.” Those words broke him. She thought that him caring about her six years ago was because they were co-leaders. All those emotional times when she couldn’t sign her name on the list or when she begged Roan to not kill him, because she needed him… only as a leader, not even a friend. He scoffed loudly.

 

 

“Do you even hear yourself?! Do you think that all those moments six years ago were, what… fake? Do you think I dressed up as a grounder and went through an army of them just because I was afraid my _co-leader_ was in danger? Clarke you were one of my best friends! You were the only person on this planet that I trusted the most. You were the most important person in the world for me, and you still are! I can’t even express how those six years broke me without you, without my co-leader, without my partner… without my best friend. You may only think of me as a partner, but don’t you dare say that I’ve only cared about you because people needed you, because I’ve always cared about you, because I couldn’t lose you!” she looked shocked, her jaw dropped. Then something Bellamy didn’t expect happened — a tear escaped her eye. She shook her head and said.

 

 

“You think that those six years only broke you? You think that I’ve had it all perfect from the start and didn’t even care if you were alive? You don’t even know the half of it!” she screamed at him, and even though he got shocked by her sudden anger, Bellamy was a little bit happy, because finally she got out of her shell of having no emotions. “I don’t want to talk about the worst times of my life, and you’re constantly pushing me to do so. I don’t hide anything from you, it’s like I would start asking you when did you stopped thinking and started sleeping with the woman who tried to kill you and your sister twice! But I don’t, I don’t interrogate you about that.” 

 

 

She was right. Clarke never asked about what happened on the ring, she wasn’t even interested, no one here was, not even his sister. 

 

 

“You’re right, but that doesn’t change the fact, that every time when I talk to you or Rogers or even Stark you say something about your past, but then never give me straight answers. So yes, I am curious what horrible thing happened to you all that you can’t even talk about it.” Bellamy answered a little bit too harshly. She looked at him with hatred — something broke in Clarke, she was furious.

 

 

“I don’t owe you anything, Bellamy! If I don’t want to talk about it, then I’m not going to. You need to understand that, we are not friends anymore. You only live here, because Octavia wanted you here. Just stop caring about me." Bellamy could not believe what she’s said. He was at the edge of leaving the room and not looking back, but seeing her; broken, was the thing that did it for him to stay. Maybe she was emotionally detached, but he could see her eyes being at the verge of crying. She was just keeping all this grief inside of her, and it was eating her alive.

 

 

“Clarke.” Bellamy whispered and she looked away. “Clarke, look at me. Please look at me.” his hand landed on her cheek, she slowly turned her face and their eyes locked. Tears were escaping her eyes and he couldn’t help himself to wipe them from her cheeks. She smiled weakly at him and continued.

 

 

“I just… I just don’t know how to talk about it, since it happened I’ve never talked about it and everyone here respected that. It was an unspoken topic. Now you came back and everything seems normal, but it isn’t — everything change, and... I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it with you, but I need to.” she took a shaky, deep breath and wiped the flowing tears.

 

 

“After the death wave I basically fell asleep, I didn’t feel anything — not even pain. Then I woke up in a white room. At first i thought if I went back in time and was at mount weather — again. It felt like I’ve been in that room for forever, but then someone came in — a tall guy in a gray uniform. He dragged me into another room, but I felt pain in my back and passed out. When I woke up I found myself sitting in a chair; my hands and legs and tied up so I could not escape. I saw a guy walk up to me with a weird smile, he started asking me those random questions and I answered all of them. This wasn’t even the worst part. In the next few days he would just come up to me and give me water, nothing else; he was starving me. The weird thing was that he knew about you or mount weather or my dad — it felt like he knew me pretty well. After a month or so he started bringing knifes, needles or even some weird sharp objects. After a week he started experimenting on me; testing how strong I was. How long is it going to take him for me to pass out in that chair or when I’m going to start screaming for help. He was writing it all in his little notepad, my progress. I became annoyed, really fucking tired of his bullshit so I started screaming at him; insulting him. Guess my head wasn’t working in that time. He started getting more aggressive with me… he started telling me those awful things about how what he’s going to do with me or what would he do if you would be there.” she looked at Bellamy and said. 

 

 

“He knew you were my weakness, so he used that against me, even if you weren’t there I felt like this guy could somehow get you down here. After two or more months I gave up, I felt like there was no hope for me anymore… I accepted my death, I stopped screaming at him. I just let him experiment on me. What hurt the most was that I would never get to see my mom or you, that it was the end for me.” she whispered those words to Bellamy. He realized after that he was also crying now. They felt into this silence until she continued.

 

 

“But then something happened, I just saw some guy — not him, stand in front of me and untie me. It was Steve. The next thing I felt was him picking me up from that chair. I woke up in a light room and saw practically everyone looking at me; Steve, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, even Octavia was there… that was the happiest moment in my whole life. They explained everything to me and said that this guy who was experimenting on me was dead and all of the people working for him were dead too. I found out that Octavia was also experimented too, but they got her a couple days earlier. I also found out that I had these strange ‘powers’. I didn’t believe in them until my first training with Thor, I was more powerful — I had more strength. Then after a year they became my family; people I trusted the most, but I still felt unsafe, like in every moment someone could just kidnap me — I was fucking terrified. We agreed to never speak, about what happened there ever again. The time passed and I started feeling safe, it wasn’t until a year and a half ago when I started feeling fully protected.” Bellamy’s cheeks were wet from tears and this time it was Clarke’s turn to wipe them off, she gave him a weak smile.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Bellamy choked out. “I’m so sorry, Clarke. I’m so fucking sorry for leaving.” she just shook her head and said.

 

 

“Don’t be… You did what you had to do. I am alive, you are alive and that’s what matters the most.”

 

There was this comfortable silence that felt between them, their eyes were locked with each other. 

 

 

“Were you serious when you.. said that you... don’t care if I live here?” Bellamy blurted out like a child. He knew that she didn’t mean those earlier words, but he needed to hear that from her.

 

 

“Of course not, Bell. But you staying away from me is the best way to keep you safe.” 

 

 

That shocked the hell out of Bellamy. _Him being away from her was the best way to keep him safe? Yeah, no I don’t think so._ he thought to himself. 

 

 

“Clarke, I know everything has been crazy. This whole new world, the people you live with…us coming back, but you staying away from me is — I couldn’t take it. It would break me. I just… I need you, Clarke.”

 

 

She looked shocked by the words he’s said.

 

 

“You said it.” 

 

 

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, because, yes he said lots of meaningful things to her, but her being in that much shock? It seemed, like she didn’t know that Bellamy cared about her. “Said what?”

 

 

“You need me?” and then everything came back to him. Those words were really important to her as they were to him. They needed each other from the first moment they met in the drop-ship. And the past six years may have broken that bond between them, but Bellamy was sure that they could rebuild it.

 

 

“Of course I need you, Clarke. I’ve always needed you. Even when you were on the ground and I was in space, I always thought and cared about you. Even when I thought you were… dead. Clarke I-“ 

 

 

Before he could let the words slip out of his mouth, she wrapped her hands around Bellamy's neck and hugged him. sitting and hugging was an uncomfortable position, so Clarke situated herself in his lap. They sat there, in a comfortable silence. After what felt like forever, she kissed Bellamy’s cheek and put both of her hands fell to his cheeks, she started caressing his cheeks, looking at him; lovingly, something that he didn’t see from her in the past days. For a minute everything melted away, there were just the two of them in this world — no one else.

 

 

 

Him and Clarke were always close, but this was a new kind of intimacy — they weren’t having sex, but her sitting on his lap and them spilling all their sorrows — that was more than friendship.

 

 

“I missed you so much, Bellamy. You don’t even know.” she sniffled. “You don’t know, how long I tried to make contact with you guys, I- I tried so hard, but everything was failing and everyone was in danger, nothing was safe here on earth.”

 

 

“Clarke, I understand, trust me I know what you felt. Because I felt the same — useless, couldn’t do anything to makes things better. The waiting was the worst part though I—“

 

 

“No, you don’t understand! You all could’ve been here earlier, like two years earlier. It failed, everything I was doing to get you all here went wrong and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

 

 

“Clarke, it’s not your fault that we came here later, what matters in now. We all are here in this big and modern mansion. All of us are safe, that’s what matters.”

 

 

The only thing she did was nod. 

 

 

__________________________________

 

 

 

Bellamy left the room after Clarke fell asleep. The sun was low and the the stars started to be visible. Clearly they talked for hours. He felt took a deep breath and closed his eyes — first time in the past six years he felt relieved. There were no lies between him and Clarke, there was a small chance for them to rebuild their friendship, everything was going in the right direction.

 

 

Everyone was working on something, Raven started talking about engineering with Tony. Murphy was at the bar with Natasha, clearly trying to flirt, but failing miserably. Emori, Harper and Monty were in the lab with Bruce. Everything was in the right place, no one was suffering. Then Bellamy thought.

 

 

_Where are the others? Abby, Kane, Miller?_

 

The past 5 days were like a daze in Bellamy’s eyes. The new world, Clarke being alive, so he didn’t notice the absence of others. The panic started rising in Bellamy’s chest. He turned on his heel and started going into Clarke’s room _once again._

 

 

 

He felt bad for waking Clarke up second time this day, but she was the only person that would tell him, so with that he barged into her room. In surprise she jumped up immediately with shock, because who the hell comes into someones room like that?!

 

 

“Bellamy?! What are you doing?”

 

 

“I- I’m sorry, this thought just came into my mind, and it just won’t go away now, so I—“

 

 

“Spit it out, Bellamy” Clarke said, clearly annoyed.

 

 

“Yeah, uh— so I was wondering about the others, I mean people in the bunker. Where are they, because I only saw you and O, no one else.”

 

 

Her expression changed from annoyed to sad in less than a second after hearing what he said. He realized that and came to sit close to her. 

 

 

“I- uh.” as quiet sob escaped from her, and that was when Bellamy realized she started crying. “They are all dead.” was the only thing that came from her. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked away from him. He was shocked, but now in this moment he needed to put his grieving away and comfort her, because if they were all dead, her mom was too.

 

 

“Hey, look at me.” she didn’t respond so he pulled her into his chest and let her cry.

 

 

“I don’t want you to look at me when I’m like this.” Bellamy kissed the top of her head.

 

 

“I don’t wan you to see me when I’m— broken.” 

 

 

“You’re not broken, Clarke. Sometimes we need to let our emotions out of our body. You’re beautiful.” moments later, after saying that, he his hands touched her cheeks, so he could look at her, the teary eyes were looking like an ocean. Even when she was like this — crying, sad — he still saw how beautiful she was and full of passion. This woman was the strongest person emotionally he’s ever seen. She _almost_ never let her guard down. She would always protected everyone at such a young age, and now, after all those years she was still this strong, maybe even stronger woman he remembered. 

 

 

“You really should learn how to knock.” she joked and let out a small chuckle. He smiled.

 

 

“Yeah, I guess I should.” she said and her head felt on his chest again. They hugged for a long time, because even all those years. They needed each other desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hoped you liked this chapter<3 next one is going to be kind of a surprise for all of you and the spacekru, because someone who you thought would be dead actually is alive. Some of you guys might know who I'm talking about, because it's in the tags. A little hint: If you thought this was Clarke breaking out of her shell of being emotionally detached then you're wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so A LOT happens in this chapter, like too much I think, but I wanted to push the storyline further.

Days, weeks, months flew by quickly. Actually 5 months. There wasn’t anything strange going on in that time — Clarke would often go to Asgard with Thor. Octavia was training everyday like a beast. Murphy actually opened up to people — Bellamy was shocked at seeing Clarke and him becoming sarcastic besties. Echo was always in the city, mostly getting drunk or sleeping with random guys. Clarke decided to talk with her and get her an apartment so she didn’t stumble every night drunk into the mansion, when everyone’s working. Raven started working on stuff with Stark, who was _still_ a little bit suspicious of them. Harper and Monty asked for an apartment too, Clarke and Steve got them a house. Emori started visiting Echo more and more, after 2 weeks she moved in with her. Bellamy didn’t hear anything from them. 

 

 

One of the strangest things he saw, was how Clarke and Octavia were like sisters — both knew each other and trusted each other the most. He was really grateful for someone to look after his baby sister in the past six years. He even learned how to use smartphones, he knew how to text, take

 

 

Clarke and him started rebuilding their friendship. She was still a little bit distrustful of him, but he understood that. The first few things he noticed was how sarcastic she got, or that she could beat him in less than five seconds. They weren’t a family, well Avengers were a family, but even though Octavia trusted him, others including Clarke were still distant. 

 

 

____________

 

 

 

“You're weak, Blake!” 

 

 

“Oh I’m sorry for not having extra strength.” Bellamy answered laughing immensely.

 

 

“Get up, and stop complaining.” Clarke said with a grin on her face. When he didn’t get up, she jumped on top of him. “Come on, old man! I know you can do better.” she said with in her eyes from laughing. _This girl was going to kill him with how beautiful she was._ he thought to himself. She started tickling him like a child.

 

 

“How old are you?” he couldn’t stop laughing. Seeing Clarke like this — cheerful, happy was everything he wanted from life. She was still a little bit distant, and distrustful but everyone was. Even though they lived here for over five months, but still Octavia and Clarke lived with them way longer than them, so obviously Steve, Thor or Tony trusted them more.

 

 

“Do you prefer tickling with swords? Because, honestly that would make everything more interesting.”

 

 

In that moment, Bellamy grabbed her by the waist and turned her, so she was laying on her back and he was on top of her — their faces inches away from each other. It would be so easy to kiss her now but they’ve been rebuilding their friendship and a kiss could ruin everything, so no he was not going to kiss her, even if in that moment that was the only thing he wanted to do. 

 

 

When Clarke stopped laughing, her mouth opened a little — clearly scared by this intimacy between them. Then she looked at his lips and _he knew_. Her hands landed on his chest, her blue eyes darkened and his probably did too. 

 

 

Then she kissed him — on the nose and scrunched hers. She laughed and pushed him off of her. He self-consciously chuckled and got to his feet. 

 

 

“Come on, Blake. You’re sweaty and you need a shower, but ladies first so you’ll need to suffer a little more.” with a wink she walked into the bathroom. Now he regretted not answering the question about showering together months back. _God it would be so much easier to just go in there and fuck her against the wall of the shower._ That thought came into his mind, but soon after he shook his head. _You fucking idiot. Fantasizing about a girl, whose never going to even realize those feelings that he has for him._

 

 

Clarke was like a forbidden fruit — he can’t have her, but she’s all he wants. He wants to touch, kiss her everywhere. The funny thing was that if he was bored of his love life, he could only go to a bar, and get every girl there, because girls wanted him badly. But that didn’t matter if all he could think was one girl, one fucking woman which was _Clarke._

 

 

Fifteen minutes passed and she came back from the bathroom. Her hair wet, a towel around her body. She was looking stunning — as fucking always.

 

 

“Um, I didn’t think about that there’s plenty of bathrooms and waited like and idiot.” Bellamy answered sheepishly, putting his hand on the back of his neck.

 

 

“Yeah, you have a bathroom in your room, but it’s cute that you waited for me.” she smiled cheekily and put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled and went to the bathroom. Undressing himself, he started thinking about Clarke, as always. How she fought with him and then jumped on top of him and laughed — she was one of the most dangerous but most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. Bellamy did not realize that he was in the shower, stroking his cock. The curiosity of him kissing, touching Clarke took over him…clearly. After that he felt — embarrassed, guilty that he was fantasizing second fucking time this day. But then again, he was in love with her for over six years now so sue him for thinking about the most beautiful girl in the world for him.

 

 

He heard a knock on the door.

 

“Hey asshole, can you fucking get out of the shower?! Mine doesn’t work somehow so I need to use this.” he heard Octavia shout. Without answering, he dressed up and exited the bathroom. “Seriously, you’re worse than Clarke. What were you doing there for so long?”

 

 

“I, uh was trying to get a long and hot shower to you know…calm myself down.”

 

 

“Calm yourself after what exactly?” and now she got him. Well, obviously he wasn’t going to confess to her that he was fantasizing about her best friend. “Oh, I know why. Clarke beat you in a fight and now your ego hurts, huh? Is that why?”

 

 

“Yeah, you got me. Now go shower and stop interrogating me about what I was doing in the shower.” with a scoff she nodded and walked away. God, his sister was a pain in the ass sometimes.

 

___________

 

 

“It’s party time bitches!” he heard a shout coming from the one and only — Octavia.

 

 

“What are you talking about, O?” he asked, because in the past few months there wasn’t any parties going around and basically everyone worked on keeping the world in one piece.

 

 

“Oh, I know that you and your puppets are new to this world, but sometimes us adults like to host or go to a party. Well it’s kind of an old-fashioned party slash gala. Basically we go to the first big event in pricy dresses and the next is an after-party. And all of you new guys are coming with us, but first we need to find dresses and we need to get you all ready, so you don’t embarrass us in front of people.” Octavia excitedly said and ran back in the direction of her room.

 

 

“Do not ask questions, just do what she tells you to do.” Clarke slowly explained to Bellamy. “She just gets really excited about these events. O always jokes about how she feels like a princess.” she smiled. “But she’s right, those dresses are spectacular. And the suit for you, well the million dollar suit is just wow, I saw it and you’ll look pretty hot, I’ll tell you that.” he smirked at that. “The famous Bellamy Blake smirk, I see.”

 

 

“You think I’m hot?”

 

 

“You are a pretty good-looking dude, is your ego good now?” she raised and eyebrow at him.

 

 

“It’s fine. So are you going with someone to this big party?” he asked with a glimpse of hope in his voice.

 

 

“No, I was going to go with Steve, but I kind of arranged a date with a girl for him.” she looked at Steve, who was listening to the conversation.”BECAUSE I’M SUCH A GREAT FRIEND!” she shouted so he could hear every single word.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah you are and I love you.” Steve said and Clarke smirked at him.

 

 

“So.” he said kind of nervous.

 

 

“So?” she continued.

 

 

“Would you like to come with me? To the part? Like togh-“

 

 

“Yeah, that would be great actually.” she cut him. The only thing that Bellamy did was give her a huge smile. Clarke bit her lip and looked up and down at him — clearly checking him out.

 

 

“Are you checking me out?” he asked teasingly also looking up and down at her and the first time in his life she looked — shy.

 

 

“Maybe and I can do that! You on the other hand-“ she trailed off and started laughing. “I’m going to get ready, because it starts in like three hours, so it’s not much time. Now Steve get his ass and get ready.” she said and walked away.

 

 

“Ok, let’s get you ready.” Steve said gesturing for him to follow him. “So we’ve picked a suit for you, well it’s not a suit, it’s a shirt and really fancy pants. We’re not going to a formal event, so you don’t need to be prepared for it at all. Just, uh you and Clarke are kind of… engaged and that’s not even the worst part.” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

 

“W-what did you say?”

 

 

“Um, Clarke doesn’t know yet.” he said, and he clearly looked sincerely sad. “And…I really appreciate that if you’d enlighten her.”

 

 

“First of all, why are we engaged? Not that I’m complaining, but why?”

 

 

“Uh, because we’ll need an alibi for you. About how you got the invitation to this party, and making Clarke your significant other is the best way to do so. You’ll be her plus one.” and he smiled cheekily.

 

 

“Okay, and I suppose you want me to tell her.” 

 

 

“Yes, because she’s tiny but dangerous and I know she would never hurt you.”

 

 

“Okay but first I need to dress up as a perfect boyfriend.” 

 

 

After getting dressed, Bellamy nodded and started walking in the direction of Clarke’s room. He knocked on her door, but no one answered it. Then he heard someone say ‘Coming’ but that definitely wasn’t Clarke’s voice, then a really happy Octavia opened the door.

 

 

“Okay, so we aren’t ready at all. And I know that you and Clarke are engaged, well I know it’s fake but still. And I didn’t tell her. So you need to do that. Come in.” then he came into the room and then if Clarke couldn’t get more beautiful he saw her in a beige colored dress, it was long to the floor. She turned around to look at him, her hair was was curly and her makeup was pretty natural — she looked stunning. 

 

 

 

“Um, hey you ready?” she smiled at him.

 

 

“I, uh.” he coughed. “Y-yes, you look…beautiful, like next level beautiful.”

 

 

“Thank you, you don’t look bad yourself. Now let’s get going, we don’t want to be late.” she bit her lip, and smirked at him, then she put her hand in his and stroked with her thumb the back of her hand. She looked at their hands linked together and gave a little small. They stood there like idiots looking at their hands as if it was something not normal. Then the thought of telling Clarke that he’s engaged to her came into his mind.

 

 

“I need to tell you something, that everyone was scared to tell you. Um, we are kind of engaged.” she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. “Not like actually engaged.”

 

 

“Yeah, it’s smart. So now we’ll need to hold hands and act couple’y that’s all.” she smiled. “Now, seriously we need to go.” Clarke said and dragged him out of the room. 

 

 

______________

 

 

The party wasn’t that big, it actually was quiet, with a lot of old people — lawyers, politicians and other important personalities. Some calm music was being played in the background.

 

 

“By the look on your face, I assume you thought it would be something big. But it’s not actually. People here are I guess important, and this is more of a business meeting thana party, well minus fancy dresses and suits.”

 

He took a deep breath and said. “Well let’s meet people, and talk about world peace.” Clarke chuckled and nodded. They kept hearing dry jokes from people who clearly didn’t know what ‘I don’t feel so good’ mean. After an hour or so they escaped to the back of the building, Clarke asked for Bellamy to stay there, few minutes passed and she came with some fancy alcohol in her hand — Bourbon. 

 

 

“So, you didn’t like the tequila I gave you, but you’ll love this.” she handed him the whiskey. He opened and tasted it. Clarke was right, it was amazingly good. “See? I knew you’d like it. But we need to drive somewhere else, s don’t drink too much.”

 

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

 

“We are going to fo in a couple of hours to a mysterious location. You can say it’s a surprise.” she smirked.

 

 

“I’m that special?” he asked, teasing her.

 

 

“Oh come on, Blake. Like you said, you are my friend and friends to things like that, right?” she asked with a slight uneasiness in her voice. “I’m bad at playing a good friend and I’m trying. So don’t judge.”

 

 

“No, it’s okay, I just never thought of you as a ‘I like to throw surprises’ kind of girl, that’s all.”

 

 

“Well, you guessed right, I’m not. But you don’t even what that surprise is about, and you may not like it, so don’t get to excited.” and she once again bit her lip. Bellamy shook his head and chuckled. “So maybe we should play a game, twenty question. You can ask me about everything, the same goes for me.” 

 

 

“A game? What are you, twelve?” he scoffed. Clarke gave him a death glare, so he sighed. “Okay, but I’m starting. What’s your favorite color?”

 

 

She scoffed. “And here I thought we were adults… it’s green.” she said. “And I assume yours is blue, like my eyes, because we’re besties right now.” she said that in a deadly serious voice, but then laughed her ass off, he joined her.

 

“It’s yellow actually, but it was cute.” and he smiled. “I guess it’s my turn so…” and in that moment his caveman instincts jumped out and. “Why did your boobs got smaller?” she choked on her drink and started laughing immensely. “What? You wanted an adult question and you got one, plus as you said we are besties, and besties talk about things like that.”

 

 

“Oh my god, Bell! And here i’ve thought that your man whore phase passed, guess not.” she smiled at him cheekily. She stopped and went silent for a while. “But um, I had a really hard time, after finding out my mother is dead, and I stopped eating. I just felt like it was my fault, and almost starving myself to death was me torturing myself for it. That’s why.” she looked at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with himself.

 

 

“Clarke, I’m so sorry. I wish I could’ve been there for you, for all of this.” she shook her head.

 

 

“You know what? Let’s go to this surprise okay?” she dragged him out of the room, going in the direction of the exit. Bellamy didn’t say anything, because clearly she didn’t want to talk about, and even telling him a little bit was a lot. They went into the car. After 20 minutes he asked where they are going, but she only shrugged and kept driving.

 

 

They arrived at medium-sized house, when they drove into the driveway Clarke smiled at him and gestured for him to follow her. She knocked on the door and when it opened, he someone he actually knew — Miller. They hugged and Bellamy was still in shock, so he stood there — frozen. Clarke chuckled and said. “Come on, old man. That’s not even the biggest surprise of the day.” she dragged him into the house and then something he never knew happened.

 

 

Bellamy Blake for the first time in the past six years saw another guy — Jasper Jordan. Looking healthy, quite handsome, going in the direction of him, and after that — hugging him. “Uh, h-how are you a-alive.”

 

 

“Abby knew that I was really depressed and her being a great doctor, she assumed that I would rather die in priamfaya so when I was drunk, she gave me bone marrow, that made me a nightblood and I survived. Let’s sit down, and I’ll tell you everything.” they sat on the really comfortable sofa and Jasper took a deep breath before speaking.

 

 

“So, after finding out I was a nightblood I was furious at Abby, but not long after that me and Clarke started talking and we became friends again, like besties. She’s my sister from another mother, literally. I started getting better after couple months with O’s and C’s presence in my life, but I didn’t want to live with Avengers, because i wasn’t one of them, they had powers, some of them wanted them some of them thought of them as a curse, but they were and still are ‘ _the mightiest heroes of earth’_. I asked about a place to live, not to get away from them, because Clarke still would be my drink buddy so I didn’t want to leave them, but get space. Then after getting the house, I found out about the bunker getting destroyed, and that the only people that escaped from there alive where O and Miller, so me not wanting to be completely lonely, suggested that he should move in with me. The time went by and everything was at peace so that’s that.” he sighed. 

 

 

“Now I feel betrayed, because Clarke’s said that I’m her bestie.” Bellamy said in a joking voice.

 

 

“Hey, I can have more than one bestie.” Jasper raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

 

 

“Okay, I know that um, it’s shocking seeing me here, but you can close your mouth, Bellamy. You’re going to get tired of me, trust me.”

 

 

“Sorry, I just— it’s shocking, seeing all of you in which the two of you.” Bellamy gestured at Clarke and Jasper. “I thought were dead for six years.”

 

 

“Well, we are not dead so be grateful, or something.” the tall, skinny guy answered with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. “The funny thing is that for the first time on earth there actually is hope for a good life, no wars, no dangerous grounders who want to cut our heads and put them on sticks or eat them, but —“

 

 

“Yeah, we get it, Jasper.” Bellamy cut him off, because honestly, he really didn’t want to know what he would say next. Clarke snorted, and that made him laugh. She looked down at her feet, covering her face, clearly shy — which was weird, knowing that she became really confident. He put his hand on her knee and she let out a little smile.

 

 

They kept talking, well Jasper kept joking about his and Clarke’s memories, they were acting like sibling bickering. Bellamy never thought that this two could be so close —Monty’s probably gonna get jealous over that.

 

 

_____________________

Seconds, minutes, hours went by and they kept talking, about what happened in the past six years. It felt right, actually it felt perfect. Everyone was in a safe place — happy, careless. It was until Clarke looked at her phone, it read 2:38 a.m. 

 

 

“I guess we should get going.” Clarke sadly announced. The only thing Bellamy did was nod. They said all their goodbye’s and left, but he wasn’t ready to go back.

 

 

“Can we go somewhere else? I just don’t want to go back yet.” Clarke looked up from her steering wheel and nodded.

 

 

They were driving now for 40 minutes now, he still didn’t know where, but it was comfortable — staying silent, listening to music, absorbing the sun rising slowly.

 

 

“So are heading anywhere specific? Or are we just riding in circles?” he asked curiously.

 

 

“Yea, actually it’s a long ride, but I can assure that you will not regret it trust me.” she gave him a small smile. After what felt like forever they parked in an empty parking lot. Clarke gestured for him to her, they wandered for about 5 minutes, until he saw a bench which was looking at the huge city. They sat there — not talking to each other, but it was comfortable.

 

 

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?” she asked, almost a whisper. Bellamy looked in at her face — hiding a little smile, she clearly loved the sight. He only answered. “Yeah, it is.” not wanting to break the moment.

 

 

“When I first got here, I didn’t know what to do with myself. It was strange, being treated like a human, not an animal.” her eyes lit up after confessing it to Bellamy. Day by day Clarke started letting him in, and trusting him.

 

 

“It’s still new to me. And it’s not because of the city or you anymore, it’s that we finally can live in peace, no wars, no more making tough decisions…no more pain.” he answered, and she did a thing that he could not predict — she hugged him. Bellamy knew that Clarke wasn’t a ‘i love cuddling, or even touching’ person, after how she was being treated for months.

 

 

“Yeah, you and your family have a chance in that.” she whispered, her voice cracked a little at end. Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

 

“You too, you also have a chance, Clarke.” she let out a long sigh and shook her head unconvincingly.

 

 

“We should get going.” she said quickly, obviously trying to ignore the topic. He didn’t push on it and followed her, because in a weird way Bellamy understood her not wanting to continue it, she was on of the Avengers — people who are protecting the earth from the awful things that universe hides. They live in peace for now, but when something’ll happen, they’re going to be the ones that are going to go to war, no one else. Bellamy followed Clarke to the car, they sat in silence — radio quietly playing a song, it was almost light outside. He didn’t sleep for almost 24 hours now, so sleep took over him.

 

 

_________________

 

 

 

He didn’t know for how long he slept, but it was 7am when Clarke woke him up. They clearly weren’t in the city, nor in a mansion. There were trees around them — they were in a forest, and in front of them was a beautiful house.

 

 

“Where are we?” he asked curiously.

 

 

“We are taking a break.” she shouted, going in the direction of the house. “Follow me, golden boy! This is going to be your best vacation you’ll ever get.” and she chuckled, because this girl would kill him. One time she was seductive, teasing but the other she was a big smily dork. When they walked into the house, he was shocked. It had a huge kitchen linked with the living room.

 

 

“I bought it around two and a half years ago. It’s my secret escape. I always come here, when nothing is happening, or I’m just tired of the city.” she said, and with that she answered all his answers. He hummed and they locked their eyes together, she gave him a little smile. “There’s a very little problem…there’s just one bedroom, well there are more, but they are stuffed with useless stuff.” she bit her lower lips.

 

 

“Oh, um well I see there’s also a couch, and it’s probably really comfort-“

 

“Please, are you scared of sleeping with me in a bed? We’re friends, nothing bad will happen.” she answered nonchalantly.

 

 

“I was just trying to be a gentleman.” he answered with an annoyed look on his face. She took his hand in hers and he followed her to the bedroom. When they arrived, she turned to the bathroom and gave him a wink. After 15 minutes she smiled at him, seeing Bellamy in his formal clothes. 

 

 

“I think I have a t-shirt for you actually.” she went to the closet, and threw a plain, black t-shirt at him. Clarke herself tried unzipping the back of her dress but failed. “Can you help me?” she asked innocently. He cleared his throat and gave her a little smirk. She turned so her back back in front of him. He tucked her hair onto the right side and started unzipping it slowly. “Thanks.” she said, and then she undressed herself, leaving herself in only a black bra and panties. He shook his head and turned to look away, because as much as he wanted to kiss every new skin exposed, he was being respectful. Then he heard Clarke getting into the bed, so he turned around taking his shirt and pants off, he got into the bed.

 

 

It was odd, but at the same time comforting being here in bed with her. They stared at each other with curiousness — it surely wasn’t platonic; them being in bed together, maybe not touching each other, but being so close, yet so far. He must’ve stared at her for too long because she asked. “Stop looking at me.” she giggled and he gave her a big, goofy smile. They kept laughing at nothing for a while until she turned so she was laying on her back, and Bellamy propped himself with his right elbow, so he was practically leaning over Clarke.

 

 

The world stopped — both of them froze in that moment, this time their faces were really close, too close. _It would be so easy to just kiss her._ He thought to himself, but obviously he was not about to kiss her, because he was respectful and a gentlema-

 

 

He kissed her, probably because his mind was not thinking straight, or because he wanted to do it for about six years now, goddammit. She didn’t kiss back for awhile, and that made Bellamy slowly pulled back with a sad expression, but in that moment she put her hands on both sides of his cheeks and kissed him. He couldn’t stop smiling and nor could she, so the kissing wasn’t perfect.

 

 

“Jesus christ woman, stop that. I’m trying to kiss you.” he said, with a huge grin on his face.

 

 

“Shut up.” she playfully said, with a giggle and continued kissing him. She tasted like all the good things in the universe. She turned him so now he was laying on his back and she was on top of him. His hands flew to her ass, grinding against his erection. They kept making out for a few minutes until Clarke’s hand flew to unclasp her bra, she pulled back, she was sitting on top of him. When she took the bra off, Bellamy stared like an horny teenager whose was it first time seeing breasts — perfect breasts.

 

 

“Have you forgotten what the next move is or —“ before she could end the sentence, Bellamy flipped her in a second on her back and started sucking on her neck.

 

 

“Oh trust me, I know what I’m doing babe.” he teasingly said, 

then his mouth went to her breasts. “Your boobs are heaven.” he breathlessly said. Clarke only answered by giggling, after a moment he moved back to her mouth. 

 

 

 

His hands moved to the waistbands of her panties, taking them off.

 

 

“Bell, please.” she said, breathing heavily. Her hands pulled his boxers off.

 

 

“Impatient.”

 

 

“Asshole.” she snapped back, before wrapping her hands around his cock, stroking him. He moaned, and she smirked. He quickly from kiss her neck to kissing her stomach then thighs. She moaned loudly, and her hand gripped his hair.

 

 

“I’m going to make you scream louder than that, babe.” he groaned.

 

 

“Big talk.” and even in that state she was, Clarke was able to snap back. 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

The light strokes came into the room, and with that he was awake. Wanting to reach Clarke, his hand fell onto her side of the bed, but she wasn’t there. Bellamy immediately stood up, and started looking for her around the house, clearly failing — she was nowhere to be seen. Not knowing what to think, he dressed up and went to go into the garage, when he arrived there — the same car was parked there, now Bellamy didn’t know what to think.

 

 

_Maybe she returned back to the city, but why would she leave me here?_ Bellamy thought to himself. She probably went to the grocery store, or just went on a little hike — he tried to calm himself down. And thank god for smartphones, and thank god for Raven teaching him how to use them, Bellamy took his black iphone from his pocket and started messaging Clarke.

**8:05am**

_ Bellamy: _

_ Hey, so I woke up alone in the bed this morning, wanna tell me where you are? I'm worried. _

 

 

I took ages for Clarke to respond but he was patient.

 

** 10:55am **

_ Clarke: _

_ sorry for responding so late, but i needed to do couple things, now im omw to you :) _

 

 

Bellamy, being the idiot didn’t respond — feeling embarrassed, because she could do whatever she liked, and he was not her father, to control her. Maybe, just maybe he was being a little bit overdramatic, but waking up alone in a bed, in which earlier you had sex with the girl you dreamed about for over six years, was a horrible feeling, and yes Bellamy Blake was scared she ran off, sue him. He went to the living room, turned the tv on and watched some boring show, still not fully believing that this all was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many problems with uploading a stupid picture of Bellamy and Clarke's texts, so I just did that. For future reference I wanna upload pics, like bellarke sending each other selfies or something, but that's when I'm gonna figure out how to do that. I future chapters I wanna change POV's between Clarke and Bellamy, but that's going to be after a big secret is spilled, and we're no way near that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you'll see that a lot of things are happening and yes I need to focus more on the plot than on bellarke, because as much as I love them, to make this book more appealing I need to start writing other people's pov's so for future reference I'm probably gonna fo Clarke's, Murphy's and Tony's pov's

After what felt like forever Clarke finally came back, it was the afternoon.

 

 

“Hey! I’m so sorry by the way for leaving without notifying you.” she said with an adorable look on her face. And he didn’t knew if in that moment he was still mad at her. He nodded and looked away, watching the show. After a moment of silence she sighed and sat besides him.

 

 

“You’re mad at me.” she stated, looking straight into his brown eyes. He shook his head, not saying a word to her. When he once again looked away from her, Clarke scoffed and went to the kitchen. The only response she got from Bellamy was. “I was worried.” he whispered.

 

 

“About what? Bellamy we’re not in a war, nor are our lives at risk. We are in the safest place I can think of." she said, clearly annoyed with him.

 

 

“I’m just not used to safety.” he shortly answered, not wanting to continue this conversation.

 

 

“Weren’t you on a space ship for six years, living in peace?” she snapped. Bellamy scoffed and let out a quiet chuckle, knowing that it would piss her off. “I was the one tortured for months, so don’t act like a fucking asshole and talk to me.” and in that moment he felt like guilty — he totally forgot about that.

 

 

“Look, I’m sorry for acting like that, but even though I lived in space with no war… I felt like someone could kill me in the middle of the night, because if you don’t remember Echo was up there too.” she bursted out laughing her ass off.

 

 

“Didn’t you two screwed in space? Or was I having hallucinations when Raven gossiped about it to me?” she said.

 

 

“We are not doing that right now, Clarke.” he growled.

 

 

“Oh I think we are, this is the perfect moment for that.” she said a little bit louder. “She tried to kill your sister twice! She tried to kill you twice! She tried to kill everyone living in Camp Jaha. Did you get amnesia or something up there, was it the algae that made you such a big idiot?!” she screamed.

 

 

 

“Don't you think I know that?! I was lonely and I didn't know what to do! There was no one to protect anymore or no one to fight. I was going crazy up there, and knowing then that you were supposedly dead was fucking killing me!” he screamed to her, him towering her.

 

 

“Even after six years, you are still the fuckboy I met at the drop ship almost eight years ago.” she looked up at him.

 

 

“I am a fuckboy.” he stated. “And because of that I can do this.” in less than a second Bellamy pulled Clarke up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands landed on her ass — their faces inches away from her. She smirked and put her right hand into his hair, slightly pulling it.

 

 

“And what are going to do now, huh?” she smirked, and holy shit that did it for him. Bellamy straight off ran to _their_ bedroom with her in his arms. Clarke giggled all the way, because it must’ve been hilarious seeing them from a different angle. He threw her on the bed and immediately came on top of her. He kissed her, this time slowly with passion — her soft lips touching his. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

This time no one left earlier, they laid in the bed until they woke up — 7:38pm. Bellamy’s stomach touching her back, his hand on her waist — it was really comfortable. When he woke up, a big smile rose onto his face, he was sleeping with the girl of his dreams (literally).

 

 

Bellamy started lightly kissing her neck, smiling while doing it. After a moment she sighed and said with a morning voice. “Good morning.”

 

 

“Hi.” he whispered, then he kissed her cheek. She let out an adorable voice, slowly turning, so she could look at him. “So what is this?” she asked.

 

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Bellamy answered teasingly. “I really, really like you, just so you know.”

 

 

She growled. “Oh, well…I don’t know if I want to be with a guy who doesn’t know what the shortcut omw or wtf means-“ she couldn’t finish her sentence, because Bellamy started tickling her immensely, Clarke couldn’t stop her laughter. “Stop! Bell please-“ he stopped, because his hands started shaking out of laughter. They laughed for about fifteen minutes, after it stopping, they laid there looking at each other lovingly.

 

 

“Wow.” she said, while chuckling.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“This is strange.” she said looking into his eyes. Bellamy furrowed in confusion, because in some way this whole world was odd, but this? This was one of the best things that ever happened to him. “You know, I’m in a big bed with an asshole… fuckboy, who was always getting on my nerves.” she said, with a smirk.

 

 

 

“Well, I guess you have a thing for douchebags.” he said, smirking. She push him away from his, but Bellamy being the biggest cuddly person, he took her on top of him, still smiling from ear to ear. Clarke’s hand started his little scar on his lips, and in that 

moment nothing else mattered, there were just the two of them, no one else.

 

 

 

“I-“ he stopped himself before he could let the three words slip out of his mouth, surprisingly she didn’t seem to notice. He kissed her passionately. Bellamy wanted Clarke to understand how much he cared about her and how much important she was to him. She looked at him and in that moment he realized that no words were needed here.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

He woke up before her this time, she was laying on her stomach, her whole bare back was exposed and sheets were covering her around her waist, Bellamy took a second to admire her gorgeous body and face, he still didn’t believe fully that this girl who he was protecting at all cost and who he did not deserve was laying on the same bed as him — peacefully, not caring of there’s anyone to save or if the world was ending. His hair was probably messy, but he didn’t care, he kept his eyes on Clarke, still asleep, but slowly waking up. After a couple of minutes laying besides her, playing with the ends of her hair, tucking and untucking it behind her ear. She finally woke up, her blue eyes locked with his brown ones, her little smile was soft.

 

 

“Hi.” she said with her morning voice, touching his cheek lightly.

 

 

“Hey.” he said while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him, her smiled became bigger, and her hands landed on his chest. They kept smiling at each other like the idiots they were, he let out a quiet chuckle, and pulled her for a soft kiss, a little moan escaped from her lips as she deepened it, Bellamy pulled Clarke on top of him, his hands landed on her lower back, almost on her ass, but he was being respectful and didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable, even thought the sex the other night was… they were touching each other everywhere.

 

 

Her hand, landed on top of his and she pulled it on her ass, squizzing it together, Bellamy let out a growl and sat up, still kissing her. He was already hard so her sitting and grinding on top of him was making it harder not to come right here and there.

 

 

“I love waking up with you.” he said, while sucking gently on her neck, she hummed in response and a load moan escaped her mouth when he sucked behind her ear. Bellamy started moving towards her chest, kissing every inch of her skin on the way, both of his hands were on the underside of her breasts, slowly moving upwards. Clarke kept grinding on top of him, this time she was impatient, he could see that, so when her hands slid under his shirt, Bellamy immediately took it off, then he grabbed her by the waist so now he was on top. It was actually a big turn on for him on how both of them were pretty dominant in bed and these little, wordless fights they had made him hard every time.

 

 

Everything was perfect until the phone started ringing, Clarke groaned and pushed Bellamy off of her to get her phone.

 

 

“What?!” she answered, clearly annoyed. Her face changed from sleepy and a little bit angry to shocked and maybe terrified. _What?_ he mouthed to her, but she just looked at him terrified and shook her head. “Yeah, we’ll be there in a minute.” she answered quickly, she threw her phone on the nightstand and started dressing up. Clarke threw his shirt at him and said. “Hurry, we need to get back.”

 

“What- what is happening?” Bellamy asked.

 

 

“Something went wrong in the lab and now there’s some bad guy we need to kill.” she quickly said, but he knew that wasn’t the whole truth. By his unconvinced face, she sighed and continued. “Tony was making this robot that could help us in a lot of ways, but it turns out that his destiny is to destroy all the Avengers, a project gone wrong we could say.”

 

 

“So basically Stark made a killer machine that wants to kill all of you.” he asked, and Clarke nodded. “Does this happen often?” 

 

 

“No, of course not, besides this robot could help us a lot, but not everything nor everyone is perfect.” she quickly said and ran to the living room, he followed her with a raised brow. “Not even Avengers.” she stated. “Now. Let’s. Go!” she raised her voice angrily.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The drive back she was silent, he didn’t ask any questions nor did he even fully look at her. Clarke changed in a time span of 5 minutes from soft and lovely to cold and angry.

 

 

“We shouldn’t have come here.” she finally stated, after not talking for solid two hours. She wasn’t looking at him, her face was numb, maybe a little anxious. “This whole trip was a mistake.” she whispered.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Bellamy said.

 

 

“No! Don’t apologize to me. It’s not your fault at all, I wanted to surprise you and take you away from the city and all of that. You were overwhelmed with everything in there so I tried—“ she stopped, shaking her head. That didn’t change in her — she blamed herself for everything. Bellamy didn’t know what to reply, but he was sure that it wasn’t her fault that she wanted to take a break and take him with her, she made him happy for those couple days, he was in his little own paradise. The only thing now he was thinking about was if their whole relationship that started in that house was just a one time thing and if she regretted all of it, because Bellamy was certain that he wasn’t.

 

 

 

“Pull over.” he said sternly.

 

 

“What? Bellamy we can’t we-“

 

 

“Pull over.” he said it louder and i came out as a harsh response, but he did not care in that moment. She obeyed and pulled over on a station — no one else was there.

 

 

“What do you want?” she asked annoyed, she turned to look at him. He touched her cheek and caressed is gently, she looked at him, a tear threatening to spill, everything melted away in that moment, there were just the two of them.

 

 

“You are the most important person in my life, princess. At we didn’t like each other and that’s no secret, we were co-leaders in a post apocalyptic world at such a young age, then after not a long time I realized that there wasn’t just Octavia that I was protective of or that I was constantly worried about - it was also _you_. Then because of war and other stuff we were pulled apart, we needed to make hard choices and sacrifices, some of them held consequences, like, our friends hating us or even our own family, but you? You were always with me, even when we were on the opposite sides, you always believed in me. You understood me, and forgave me for things that no one else would. That’s why you became my best friend… my other half, because the truth is that without you I wasn’t a leader, I was a broken nobody who drank himself almost to death after his best friends supposed death. Never in my whole life have I thought that there would be another person who I cared about as much as I cared about Octavia.” he let out a long sigh, because he never made such a big, emotional confession to someone.

 

 

Clarkes eyes widened, she looked like she wanted to say something, but shut her mouth quickly. Then after staring at Bellamy she let out a small laugh, her voice broke a little, but then she kissed him so passionately, that he could just stay there forever. After a few minutes of kissing she landed in his lap, and they started making out, his hands went under her shirt, but she stopped him.

 

 

“No, we can’t. Not now.” she whispered, Bellamy nodded, because they were on their way to help the others not to make out in the car. She sat in her seat and started driving, and for fucks sake not talking to him at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When they finally arrived they were met with an angry Tony and Steve fighting about something. Clarke already magically knew what it was about, she went up to them with Bellamy following her.

 

 

 

“— philanthropist, playboy.” Tony said.

 

 

Surprisingly, Clarke didn’t step in and stop them, she exchanged few looks with Nat and went to stand besides her and Thor with her arms crossed. It weirded him out and others who stood with him — Raven, Harper and Monty also Murphy, but he was enjoying the fight that was going on. Even after living there for half a year they were separated into the Avengers and spacekru — Bellamy standing with his people and Clarke with hers, he looked up to see Clarke with a smug smirk on her face — they were enjoying it, while Raven and him were about to step in and stop them, but it wasn’t their place to do so. 

 

 

Then he saw that everyone became quiet, something was off, then he saw Bruce with an odd item in his hand. Clarke, Thor and Nat’s smirks faded and their faces became serious.

 

 

“Put it down, Banner.” Fury sternly said to him with a hand on his gun, not pointing it at him. Bruce realized he had been holding it and immediately put it back, everyone calmed down, even Bellamy who didn’t know what the hell this thing was, but if all of them became quite serious — which they never were, was a reason to grow alerted. Clarke let out a sigh she’s been holding and the others relaxed, Tony and Steve were still looking at each other, but didn’t start the fight, both of them went separate ways and others did too. When Clarke was about to leave, Bellamy gripped her wrist and stopped her. 

 

 

“Meet me in ten in my room.” she said and walked away from him.

 

 

___________

 

 

 

When he walked up to her room, he didn’t even bother knocking, but when he went, he regretted it almost immediately or did he? She was standing next to her bed, only with a towel around her, he froze, even though he saw her naked, it wasn’t his place to just barge into her room like this. But her reaction shocked him the most — she smirked and walked up to him slowly. When she was finally in front of him, Clarke kissed his cheek, his hands landed on he waist, and he looked at her beautiful face. The confidence finally busted into his organism and he pulled her so now he legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She giggled softly into his neck, hugging him while he went in the direction of her bed. When he threw her onto it she giggled once more and he went on top of her, smiling cheekily. Their kiss was all teeth, because both of them couldn’t stop smiling. After a moment anxiousness took over Bellamy and he started overthinking if it was just sex for her, so like a teenage girl he needed to ask.

 

 

“Clarke, what is this?" Bellamy pulled back, gesturing between the two of them. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but then she blinked a couple time, like she realized what he meant.

 

 

“What do you mean exactly.” she said sweetly, and yes she was going to make him say it out loud.

 

 

Bellamy huffed. "Is this just sex for you? No strings attached? Or is it something more?” he asked, and god he hoped she'd say that she wanted to be with him.

 

 

“Bellamy… I don’t do relationships.” she sighed. “And from what I’ve heard you don’t either.” that shocked him, then again Raven must’ve said something that Bellamy never was in a relationship with Echo to begin with and that it was jus sex for him. Plus when they first arrived on earth he was — a man whore and Clarke never saw him be in a relationship in the ground, she was in Polis when he was with Gina, so she must’ve assumed that he _still_ didn't do relationships, which in some prospect was true — his only girlfriend was Gina and it has been six years. The thing he had with Echo was casual _for him_ — no strings attached, well from his point of view and he thought that she knew it wasn’t anything more — he was wrong.

 

 

“Um, hello you still there?” Clarke asked curiously, with a teasing voice. He realized that he had been overthinking this situation, and of course she didn’t want anything more — a woman like her never end up with men like him, plus he would never be good enough for her. She deserved better than him, someone who would bring her flowers on random days, who didn’t have battle scars over his body,

 

 

_who wasn’t broken._

 

 

“Yeah, it’s a good thing to know what is was and I’m totally fine with it.” he said and she must’ve noticed the unconvinced crack in his voice, because she asked.

 

“You don’t sound so sure.” she said wrinkling her nose slightly, he just let out a long sigh and kissed her passionately, because yeah, he wasn’t fine with this whole friends with benefits thing, and great sex never hurt anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! So friends with benefits huh? I always see in fics that the first one to fall in love with another is Clarke and yes I need to twist it and make Bellamy being hopelessly in love with her from the very beginning and who doesn't love pining and (in the future ;) ) jealous Bellamy? ;))))))

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic I’ve ever written, sorry for any grammar mistakes, English isn’t my mother language. I’m going to continue this story but I also have school so I can’t say when’s the next chapter. Btw I kind of changed the 'avenegers mansion' and made it more like a big house. Avengers have their own houses all over the country but they live there half time because work you know? I also changed a lot of things so get pissed if I'm going to make some characters very OOC.


End file.
